


Survival Is Insufficient

by molybdomantic



Category: Station Eleven - Emily St. John Mandel
Genre: Gen, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molybdomantic/pseuds/molybdomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to the Travelling Symphony in the style of a Shakespearean sonnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival Is Insufficient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/gifts).



> The idea of Travelling Symphony fic in a Shakespearean style was just too hard to resist...

We travel through a world that's lost so much  
But find that there's still time enough for dreaming  
Beneath the stars, we glitter at their touch  
Performing in our masquerade of seeming.  
The simplest costumes, instruments and tools  
Help bring alive a story long forgotten  
Of kings and lovers, warriors and fools  
Astute and brave, or woebegone and rotten.

And though the way before us may be long  
We hope to bring some meaning to this madness  
And though the stage and setting's often wrong  
We conjure up an antidote to sadness  
  For though our tribulations may be tough  
  We know that mere survival's not enough.


End file.
